Memories Reborn
by Felineheart
Summary: Ichigo begins to have memories that aren't his, their Kaien's. Join Ichigo as he tries to distinguish who he really is. I'm going to pair him with Ukitake.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. I just own a laptop, word, and my imagination. **

**Author's note: The war will be starting later in this story. So Rukia, Byakuya, and Hanataro return to soul society after the 9****th**** and 7****th**** espada die.**

Ichigo woke up in a cold sweat.

He had had that weird dream again.

In it he had been stabbed by Rukia

And he said "I dragged you into this. My stubbornness has caused you pain. I'm sorry. You must be torn apart inside. Thanks to you, my heart can still stay here."

It had been a dream he had been having ever since Rukia defeated the 9th espada.

He had always felt like a part of him was missing and now his soul felt whole.

Why did these things happen right after the 9th espada had been killed?

What was the connection?

He needed to talk to Urahara.

Suddenly his window opened and Rukia jumped in.

"I felt your reiatsu spike", Rukia said.

"Just a bad dream", Ichigo muttered before looking at Rukia.

Sudden a dozen or so memories of her faced in his mind at once.

He clutched his head in pain.

"Ichigo are you ok?", Rukia asked concerned.

Ichigo looked at her again and the pain increased as more memories that weren't his flashed through his mind.

"I'm fine just a bad headache", he said in a pained voice.

"Can I go back to sleep?", he asked softly avoiding her gaze.

"Sure" Rukia said before stepping out of the window.

Something was wrong and she knew it but it would do Ichigo any good if she argued with him.

Once Rukia left the pain and memories stopped.

He could of sworn that those memories weren't his.

What the hell was going on with him.

He couldn't go back to sleep.

He grabbed his Zanpakutō before dropping it with a gasp.

The handle had changed, it resembled a purplish blue staff and had a corkscrew thing at the bottom of it.

That was it, he was going to Urahara's even though it was two in the morning.

"Kon wake up you lazy stuffed animal", Ichigo said as he punched Kon's stomach.

The mod soul pill flew out of the loin's mouth, Ichigo caught it.

He swallowed the pill before detaching himself from his body.

"That was rude, what's so important that you have to leave in the middle of the morning", Kon said before spotting Ichigo's zanpakutō.

"Ichigo why has your zanpakutō changed?" Kon asked concerned.

"I don't know that's why I am going to Mr. Hat-N- clogs", Ichigo said before he disappeared out of his window.

In Soul Society the next day 

The daily captain and lieutenant meeting was interrupted by none other than Urahara.

"Kisuke, how may I help you?" Yamamoto asked.

"I wanted to let you know Ichigo will not be able to protect Karakura for a little while", Urahara said.

"I must also ask that no one from Soul Society contact him until I give the ok", Urahara said with a sigh.

"What's wrong with him?", Renji asked concerned.

Urahara frowned , the dreaded question had been asked.

"What I am going to say will upset some of you but I assure you it's not a joke", Urahara said.

"Ichigo is the reincarnation of Kaien Shiba", He said as Ukitake gasped in shock.

"But Rukia said that the 9th espada had been using Kaien's soul. The hollow had been using kaien's body and memories", Byakuya uncharacteristically blurted out.

"The hollow only had part of of Kaien's soul, the other part was left behind for some reason", Urahara mused.

Ukitake began to cough up blood, the shock of the situation too much for his body too handle.

Shunsui was at his friend's side in seconds.

After Ukitake calmed down Shunsui and Unohana helped to the fourth division.

"I will apologize to him later", Urahara said with a sigh.

"I need get back to Ichigo, he's emotionally unstable right now", he said.

"How much of his memory do you think will return?",Yamamoto asked.

"All of it", Urahara said simply be for walking out of the meeting hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. I just own a laptop, word, and my imagination. **

**Author's note: This chapter is short but they will get longer. I promise.**

Ichigo was an emotional wreck, even though he pretended he was perfect fine.

Who could blame him, memories that weren't his kept flowing into his mind.

Speaking of his mind Hichigo said there was a new spirit in his in his head.

He hadn't shown himself yet but Ichigo instinctively knew who he was, he was Kaien's zanpakutō spirit.

The spirit's name and true form were still unknown to Ichigo.

Those memories hadn't come to him yet.

Apparently Urahara had always been a pervert because he remembered calling him a pervy captain.

Also Byakuya hadn't liked Kaien anymore than he liked Ichigo.

If there was good thing about receiving memories from his past life was the knowledge he received from the memories.

Some of the knowledge was about important skills he had never learn, kido.

So far he only remembered three spells but that was three more than he had known a few days ago.

Other knowledge was amusing; Byakuya had been a royal pain in everyone's asses.

It seemed that Mr. Cold Ass had been a hotheaded little terror as a child.

Currently he was at Urahara's, basically hiding from anyone who would cause too many memories to pop into his head.

It gave him a really bad headache and it could possibly kill him.

"I'm suppose to warn you that your father is coming", Jinta said as as he popped his head into the room.

Urahara had tried to convince Isshin that seeing his son at the moment would be a very bad idea but the man was stubborn as hell.

"You're supposed to wait for him in the training room", Jinta said.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"Why would I know", Jinta said with a scowl.

Ichigo frowned and resisted throwing a pillow at the boy.

He grabbed his zanpakutō and went to the training area like he was told to.

He wasn't even sure what to call his zanpakutō anymore but Zangetsu told him, he could still use his bankai and his normal attacks

Zangetsu said that he and the other spirit might merge together later or stay separate, he couldn't tell yet.

Ichigo sat on one of the rocks as he waited for his insane father to arrive.

"OH MY BEAUTIFUL SON, WHY HAVE YOU NOT COME HOME", Isshin yelled as he came down the latter

Isshin ran towards ichigo but Urahara appeared in front of him.

Ichigo winced after seeing his father's face. Memories of him as a captain poured into his mind.

He fell off the rock and couldn't stop a whimper from coming out of his mouth.

"This is why I told you not to come", Urahara said with a frown.

Isshin ran to his son pushed him away.

"Go away", Ichigo mumbled in a pained voice.

"Son, what's wrong", Isshin asked seriously.

"GET OUT", Ichigo yelled him.

Even though the memories were causing pain he still got that his father had lied to him.

"Isshin it time to go, I will look after him", Urahara said pulling Isshin away from Ichigo.

"I never should of let you come", He mumbled under his breath.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH MY SON", Isshin yelled and Ichigo whimpered as the yelling made his headache worse.

"Isshin upstairs now, your presence here is just hurting your son", Urahara said firmly. "I will tell you upstairs"

Isshin looked like he was about to object but after he looked at the pained expression on his son's face he went upstairs.

It was almost five minutes later when the memories stopped.

Urahara had told him the first week would be the worse and that after the first week he should be able to regulate the amount of memories that come better.

He also said that the episodes where the memories overwhelmed him would still happen but not as much.

Kaien was alive for a long time, which meant there was a lot of memories for Ichigo to receive , it would not be an overnight process.

Ichigo sat against the rock.

He was still angry at his father for not telling him he was a soul reaper.

Ichigo had been a soul reaper for a year and a half and there were so many times he could have used his father's support.

Urahara acted more like a father to him than his own father did.

An hour later Urahara returned to find ichigo asleep.

The memories from earlier had exhausted.

He carried Ichigo back to his room and placed him on the bed before covering him with a blanket.

He then left Ichigo alone.


End file.
